巴家
第1代= Mark Holmes |owner = 超能先生 |inhabitants = 超能先生, 彈力女超人, 巴小倩, 巴小飛, 巴小傑 |visitors = 酷冰俠, 麥凱莉, 辛拉登 |final state = Destroyed |location = 440, Metroville}} |-|第2代= Palm Springs homes Ezra Stoller architecture |owner = 戴文森 |inhabitants = 超能先生, 彈力女超人, 巴小倩, 巴小飛, 巴小傑 |visitors = 酷冰俠 |location = 1444 Incredible Way, Municiberg}} 巴家（Parr Residence）是超人特攻隊和超人特攻隊2中出現的場所。是主角巴家的的房子。 背景 佈局 在第一部影片時，巴家的房子beige-colored single-story 2,300 square foot house that shared its architecture with American homes seen in the 1960s. It had a flat, brown roof and narrow windows close to the ceiling. The house had two levels: the main level and a basement. Inside were three bedrooms (one for each of the children) and one master bedroom, an office/trophy room for Bob, a two-car garage, a patio, and a shed. Its address was printed next to the front door. The second house is a massive cliffside mansion integrated underneath a waterfall. Superficially, it is nearly 20,000 square feet with a single roof, floor-to-ceiling windows and ceiling windows, indoor rock formations, a single grand room and fireplace, and a bright yellow kitchen next to it. The stairs lead to a second floor, where four bedrooms and four baths can be found. Underneath the mansion is an underground den garage and pools that can be viewed underneath the grand room. Outside of the house is a large yard and patio, and an infinity pool that serves as the den's ceiling. 登場 ''超人特攻隊 The first home of the Parrs was a house in the suburbs of Metroville at an address of 440. By the beginning of the film, the Parrs have lived in this house for three years and had only recently finished unpacking. Two months later, the family embarks on an excursion to 諾曼尼島 while the youngest, 巴小傑, was left at home in the care of his babysitter, 麥凱莉. However, the Incredibles return home to find 辛拉登 has infiltrated their home and has Jack-Jack hostage. Syndrome then blasts a hole in the roof to escape with Jack-Jack, but the family thwarts his efforts and destroy his Manta Jet in the process; the wreckage of the jet lands on the house following this, leading to the house's unfortunate destruction. 小傑的攻擊 Kari spends a hectic night at the house babysitting Jack-Jack when the latter's powers manifest, leading to Jack-Jack teleporting through, transforming, and incinerating inside the house. By morning, the house is in disarray with scorch marks everywhere and furniture scattered. 超人特攻隊2'' Set one year after the first film, the Parr family relocate into a second home away from the city after spending time in a motel. This building was an upscale mansion designed for the family's superhero and mundane activities, as it contained a remote-control features, surveillance systems, several hidden entrances, and a secret underground garage. 圖片庫 Bob Parr's House Night.jpg Incredibles 2 concept 1.jpg Incredibles 2 concept 2.jpg Zillo Parr's Home 01.png Zillo Parr's Home 02.png Zillo Parr's Home 03.png Zillo Parr's Home 04.png Zillo Parr's Home 05.png Zillo_Parr's_Home_06.png Zillo Parr's Home 07.png Zillo Parr's Home 08.png Zillo Parr's Home 09.png Zillo Parr's Home 10.png Zillo Parr's Home 11.png Incredibles 2 77.png|The Incredibles enter their new home Incredibles 2 132.png Incredibles 2 133.png 参考 en:Parr Residence Category:場所 Category:皮克斯